


Stare

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Uhura makes a move.
Relationships: Mirror Marlena Moreau/Mirror Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 7





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Uhura steps into the turbolift, and immediately, her eyes are on Marlena—something Marlena fully understands. It isn’t just her _power_ , the fact that she has the captain’s ear and clearly shares his bed, but that she’s _beautiful_ : she knows she can attract attention all on her own. She can feel Uhura’s gaze sweeping down her gorgeous body, lingering along her ample curves, and Marlena straightens up for it, preening under that heated interest. Out the corner of her eye, she returns the complement: Uhura’s also a rather lovely specimen. It’s not like Marlena’s never thought about it.

Uhura’s hand closes around the shaft protruding from the wall, delicate fingers drumming softly against the smooth finish. She all but purrs, “Deck Five,” and the turbolift begins to move. 

Uhura doesn’t waste time. They don’t have much of it—the Enterprise’s elevators are quite efficient. Uhura muses aloud, “I wonder... how much trouble would I be in for ravaging the captain’s woman?”

So _blunt_. And daring. Marlena can appreciate the boldness. She has to bite the inside of her lip to keep her grin from growing too wide. She keeps her eyes fixed forward, even though she’d like a better look at Uhura’s chiseled midsection—Uhura looks like such a powerful beast; she must be an absolute _animal_ in bed. She has the body of a warrior, but the voice of a bard, and even that simple line of flirtation sounds like a song. Marlena can’t help teasing back, “You know the captain’s always watching. But... perhaps that’s something he’d _like_ to watch.” She turns just enough to give Uhura her best bedroom eyes, making it very clear on her face that she’s game if her captain is. She’d never jeopardize her position in the Empire for a simple fling, and a lieutenant can’t offer her enough. But Jim Kirk is a man who likes to get _kinky_ , and there’s a chance Marlena could combine both things she wants. 

Uhura hums, “Really?” She quirks one dark brow as though to accept the challenge.

The turbolift stops. The doors slide swiftly open. Marlena marches through them, sighing, “I suppose I’ll just have to ask and find out.”


End file.
